Pokémon (Toshihiro Ono comic)
Pokémon is a comic series written and illustrated by Toshihiro Ono. About it These comics are a very loosely based adaptation of some of the stories from the overall plot of the Pokémon: Indigo League and Pokémon: Adventures In The Orange Islands seasons of the animé. However, the story is not very sequential, as only a few select episodes were picked to be adapted into comic form, while some events are all-new completely original adventures not seen in the TV series! List of issues Issue #1: Pikachu, I See You! Issue #2: Play Misty For Me　 Issue #3: Clefairy Tale　 Issue #4: Haunting My Dreams　 Issue #5: The Human Race And The Pokémon Race Issue #6: To Evolve Or Not To Evolve, That Is The Question! Issue #7: Pikachu's Excellent Adventure Issue #8: You Gotta Have Friends Issue #9: I'm Your Venusaur Issue #10: Clefairy In Space Issue #11: Days Of Gloom And Glory Issue #12: Welcome To The Big Leagues Issue #13: The Indigo Finals Issue #14: The Orange Islands Issue #15: Attack Of The Demon Stomach Issue #16: You Bet Your Wife Issue #17: The Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader Issue #18: Pikachu's Plan Issue #19: Pokémon Side-Story: Ash vs. Gary Issue #20: Epilogue: Wild Type - A Possible Future Differences between the TV series and comics The characters are the same as in the TV series, although characters differ between versions in significant ways: Ash does a significant amount of traveling on his own, although Misty and Brock appear frequently as traveling companions Many main and recurring characters own pokémon that they do not own in the TV series, such as Ash's Fearow Occasionally, a story from the TV series will be adapted to the comic, but will be altered slightly: for example, in Play Misty For Me, Ash battles Misty for the cascade badge just like in the TV series; however, she challenges him to retrieve his hat from her rather than a traditional battle Sabrina is a kind and caring person, unlike in other depictions where she is cold and indifferent to others Unlike in the TV series, Gary is shown to have a sister named May Jessie and James are canonically a couple in this comic: they are shown to be married at the end of issue #20 Captured pokémon are assigned "ranks" based on their rarity. Rank D pokémon (such as Mankey) are the most common, while Rank A pokémon (such as Clefairy) are the rarest Ash's clothes differ in this comic from time to time Trivia The four graphic novels collect several of the individual chapters from the twenty issues of the Pokémon comics into one handy Pokédex-sized book, so you can get the story arc of the entire series all at once, instead of collecting each single comic individually. Plus they include bonus color pages including all the covers from the limited series! These comics are the most controversial Pokémon comics ever published, because the original Japanese version of the comic series had a lot of sexually suggestive illustrations that featured women such as Misty, Jessie, and the sensational sisters who were given oversized busts with large pointy breasts and wore skimpy clothing such as tight shirts or swimwear to show them off or even walked around half-nude in some chapters because Toshihiro Ono liked to draw his women well-endowed. When these comics were brought to America, Viz Comics had to go in to just about every chapter of the comics and make a number of more kid-friendly alterations by significantly altering and cropping the artwork by going in and flattening the breasts and many times altering a character's entire outfit to take out the sexual content completely, which lead to a clean version of the comics that was marketable and suitable for small and younger American English-speaking children. There was one scene that was removed altogether from the English version, due to excessive nudity and the adult nature of the scene. It is the original ending of To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question!. This scene is set in a hot spring, where a naked Misty is relaxing and washing herself, while she makes a comment about how her chest should evolve, too. Category:Pokemon Category:Viz Media Comics